Tarif takzhe Fare Well
by Kikusui179
Summary: A short story concerning Moscow and Berlin. No point really. I was bored.  Russia wants Berlin gone, Moscow wants Russia happy. Solution? Moscow gets rid of Berlin. M for torture and violence.


Tarif takzhe (Fare Well)

Moscow didn't want this. She never wanted Berlin crippled, burnt, blind… She just wanted Russia to be happy. And he was when she told him of what she had done. If he was happy, so was she. She realized this was what made him happy, and if that was that, so be it. Her eyes hardened, lost the innocence that used to cling to them. In a short time she became cold and bitter, doing whatever it was Russia wanted without thinking.

"Go see Berlin, da?" Russia said one day. "In the hospital."

"Da, Russia sudarʹ…" she replied, nodding once to signal she understood.

"Good. Go on then~, da?"

She nodded once more before leaving the small camp and going to the military hospital Berlin was in. She smiled at the woman working the front desk, effectively scaring her senseless and ensuring she wouldn't speak before walking to Berlin's room.

"Privet… Berlin~," she purred in the other girl's ear.

"A-ah!" Berlin cried, her voice scratchy from the smoke. "M-M-Moscow…"

Moscow grinned and leaned against the wall directly to the left of the door, "How are you, Berlin~? Did you enjoy the sauna~?" she asked, referring to the way she had lit Berlin on fire.

"Y-you b-broke b-both m-my legs and a-arms, then l-lit me o-on fire wh-while you f-forced L-Ludwig to w-watch!" Berlin replied, some trace of the old fire still in her eyes. "I-I don't th-think an-anyone would enjoy th-that."

Moscow smiled, chilling Berlin to her core. She was about to reply when a gunshot rang out and she fell to the ground.

"You crazy bitch!" Germany shouted at Moscow, as she began to laugh. "Crazy _masochistic _bitch," he added.

"Aha… Your anger's beautiful, Ludwig…" she replied, wiping the blood from her foot. "Humph…"

"You're lucky I didn't shoot you in the face!" he shouted at her, leveling his gun at her forehead.

"Oh, but you won't…" Moscow said, pulling herself up.

"Oh? You want to bet!"

"Nyet, you won't… You're too afraid of Russia…" she said, testing her weight on her foot. "You hit the Achilles tendon…" she added, walking to the door carefully, slowly. "I'll be back, love… I like playing with Berlin… Maybe we can set up a play date and you can play with Ivan…"

She left them with a simple, "Tarif takzhe," making Berlin shiver even worse.

As Moscow walked back, to take her mind off the throbbing pain in her heel, she began to remember what she had done to Berlin a week prior.

_Flashback_

_Moscow smiled at Berlin, childishly, as if they were playmates. They both had guns and Moscow pulled her trigger's first. The blast rang out, knocking Berlin's gun from her hand. Moscow tucked her gun away and pulled out a pipe, similar to the one Russia had. _

"_D-don't you fucking dare…" Berlin said, spitting at the Russian girl._

"_Don't I dare to do what, Berlin~?" Moscow replied, swinging the pipe at the German girl's legs and knocking her to her knees. _

"_Ah! You…bitch!" Berlin shouted, crying out in agony as Moscow swung her pipe down at Berlin's arm. A solid, __**CRACK**__, let her know that the arm was broken. _

"_Berlin!" Germany cried, running over, his gun leveled at Moscow. _

"_Oh Germany, good~. You're here to play too!" she smiled as Russian soldiers grabbed him and pinned him against a frozen tree, forcing him to watch. "We hope you enjoy~!" Moscow shouted, insanity glittering in her eyes._

"_L-Ludwig…" Berlin mumbled. Whatever assurance or apology she was going to make was lost, though, as Moscow swung her pipe at the other arm. _

"_Nyet, nyet, nyet~! No getting up, naughty little Berlin!" Moscow said as Berlin tried to struggle to her feet. She slammed the heel of her boot into Berlin's knee, snapping the bone. _

"_Ah! S-Stop it!" Berlin cried, trying to push herself away. _

"_Moscow, quit!" Germany cried, trying to get his gun with his foot. _

_Moscow brought her foot down onto Berlin's other knee, teasing another scream from the girl. "Why should I~?" she inquired, "this is fun!" _

_She brought a knife to Berlin's eyes, running it through only one, carving tear tracks into the girl's face. "A crybaby, nyet~?"_

"_Nein! Nein! Don't!" Germany cried as Moscow signaled for a man to bring her some kind of canister. She dumped its contents onto Berlin and the noxious fumes of gasoline assaulted their noses. _

"_Tarif takzhe," Moscow said, before clicking the lighter and dropping it onto Berlin. The other girl went up in flames, becoming a human torch. _

"_Bye bye, Germany~," Moscow said, walking away. "And tarif takzhe~!" _

_Her men followed after her, leaving Germany to douse the flames and rush Berlin to the hospital._

Sometime in WWII…

Moscow didn't want this. She never wanted Berlin crippled, burnt, blind… She just wanted Russia happy.

"Mne zhalʹ ... Pozhaluĭsta, prostite menya , no ya khochu yego schastlivym…" she said to the sky. [I'm sorry… Please forgive me, but I want him happy.]

Her eyes hardened again and she walked back into the camp.


End file.
